Under A Broken Sky
by jamaway
Summary: She had walked out on him on the day he was going to tell her that he was her father. Two years later, she’s back, new self, new image and a haunting past. All Star and a OC
1. figure in the doorway

Summary: She had walked out on him on the day he was going to tell her that he was her father. Two years later, she's back, new self, new image and a haunting past. Sequel to forgive me

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything but Billie and her band mates. If I did own the WWE I'd Vince McMahon who's writing stories.

A/N: Well you asked for a sequel, and here you go. I'm willing to make this hopefully longer. I hope.

Chapter 1

She crumpled up the cup that she drank from and leaned by the street post. It was two years since she came back home to her so called "house" where there lived her so called "parents" Martha and Abe. The girl's name was Billie Jean Sarah Adams or so she thought. By discovering two years ago, that her father was the Undertaker she was so shocked she ran away from him. She wanted to get away from everything even though it meant leaving band, her "parents" who raised her and never told her anything but she loved them anyway and Dave Batista. That was the last thing on her mind that would ever happen, but she had no choice. From the night that she fled the arena, she flew back to Indiana and snuck out her stuff in a suitcase and from there she traveled to the different states. She settled in Texas and moved to Pennsylvania and moved to Wyoming. She sang in bars just to pass the time for cash and to stay in motels. She was often called by Dave but she had no guts to answer her phone and he still continued to call. She even remembered that RAW episode when she was there in the ring watching.

FLASHBACK:

The crowd cheered when Batista's music filled the air. Billie sat there in front in a disguise watching him step into a ring. The crowd was quite surprised when he had a cell phone in hand. He asked for a microphone and said

"I'm here tonight calling out to a very special person"

The crowd cheered madly and awwed at him.

Dave smiled and continued

"This special person is Billie, this girl means so much to me"

He dialed his phone and turned it on loud speaker and put it near the microphone. It was ringing and asked for his voice mail after the beep and he said

"Billie! I know you're out there, I know you're listening; you'd never miss an episode of RAW. I'm here at Detroit telling everybody how much I miss you and love you"

The crowd awwed again and he pointed to the screen to let them see a picture of her and Dave. He added

"That's her, if you ever see her please tell her, I'll be here waiting for her return"

Then he exited. Billie was smiling and shook her head and felt a tear slide down her cheek, it felt impossible to come back to him.

END OF FLASHBACK

She looked at her watched and said

"The bus should be here already"

She wrapped the black cloth jacket tighter around her. It was given to her by the manager in a bar at Wyoming when she had to leave. She looked at the street once again, there approaching with bright headlights was the bus. The bus screeched on it's breaks and the door opened. She stepped inside and saw a few people sitting, and said to the driver

"Ten blocks straight away"

then she went to the back of the bus and sat by the window. It started to move she looked at familiar houses that she went to before. It was two long years, she missed the band, she missed everyone especially Dave, it was going to be a shock, but it had to be it. She missed her band so much, singing with them and playing in front of Eternal once again. She it had started to drizzle when the bus stopped, that meant it was her stop because no one was standing up. She paid her fare and stepped down the bus she dragged her suitcase to the familiar house a minutes away from the stop. She breathed deeply and stood in front of the door.

"Oh well, this is it"

Inside the house.

Mark and Abe were sitting on the couch watching baseball, Randy and the others were in the kitchen and Dave was staying at Billie's room. Martha was preparing dinner for the bunch, for the past two years, all of them stayed there with Martha and Abe to help them cope up with the loss of Billie, especially Mark. He needed all the support he could get, and they helped him. Randy and the others were helping Martha prepare dinner, cooking loads of spaghetti, chicken, mashed potato and salad. Then all of the sudden the doorbell rang and Martha suddenly said

"Who could be out there at this time of night?"

She was still holding a dinner plate, drying it with a dish towel. She went to the door and opened it, she saw a figure in a hooded jacket and she said

"May I help you?"

The figure pulled the hood and looked at her and said

"Well, mom. I'm back"

Martha dropped the dinner plate she held and screamed. Everyone rushed to her and stared at the figure in the doorway, the person they all knew.

"Well if you don't remember me guys. My name's Billie"

She said and stared at Mark.


	2. dinner and puppy kisses

Summary: She had walked out on him on the day he was going to tell her that he was her father. Two years later, she's back, new self, new image and a haunting past. Sequel to forgive me

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything but Billie and her band mates. If I did own the WWE I'd Vince McMahon who's writing stories.

Chapter 2

Billie was still standing there, soaking wet from the rain. Dave was coming down the stairs saying

"Hey? Is dinner ready? I'm really hungry. Hey Mark…. I…. I… ayayayayay…."

He stopped when he saw Billie, looking to the eyes of Mark. The cold stare, like the Deadman himself, they were silent, but they were deadly.

"Is it about time I got back?"

She said, the whole room was still silent. Mark stood there looking at Billie, his daughter who ran away for two whole years. Her eyes, were still locked at his gaze, she was as intimidating as he was, and had futures of being a rockstar and a wrestler at the same time.

"Kiddo? Why did you run away from me? We couldn't tell you the truth"

Mark said.

"I had to Mark, everything was a shock. I knew I had to do it, even though it meant leaving Dave, the band, Martha and Abe, and these guys"

She replied.

"Why are you still calling me Mark?"

""

It struck a nerve on Mark and he breathed deeply.

"Sarah died for you to live. I didn't have a choice, I gave you to my sister, Martha. Plus I was always on the road until now. That's why I couldn't believe in myself if I could raise a daughter like you."

"Well Mark. It will take a lot off time for you to get me back. I will not call you dad, until the proper time comes. That maybe in a long time"

"Well…. I shoudn't we eat now?"

Martha said to release the tension building up between the two.

"Thanks, mom"

Billie told her as she dragged her suitcase to the stairs. She looked into the eyes of Dave as she stopped in front of the stairs and said

"You said you'd be waiting for me? Well I'm back Dave"

Dave broke into a smile and hugged her then, he helped him carry her things to her room. Downstairs, everybody sat down, around Martha, Abe and Mark.

"Mark, we're so sorry. It takes a long time for her to accept the facts that she's facing right now"

Martha said. Mark nodded and replied

"She's like me too, it's alright. I'll just wait for the day when she calls me dad. I'll just wait for it"

"Well, what do you say, if we get dinner?"

Abe said

"Come on, the spaghetti won't taste good if it's cold"

Hunter said and he raced Jericho to the kitchen. Upstairs Dave and Billie sat on her bed staring at each other.

"It's been a long time Billie"

Dave said.

"I know, Dave. But I had too"

She replied

"I understand, you needed it"

"Thank you for understanding. So how did you do when I was gone?"

"Couldn't sleep for days on end with no one to cuddle to"

"Oh really?"

"I waited for you."

"I don't think so… what were those events I saw with you and…."

"It was no big deal. Look, Bischoff needed the ratings to soar higher"

"He's liar. Doesn't he know that Monday night Raw is the number one show?... It must have been the ECW incident. I pity him"

"He didn't hurt you right?"

"Nope."

"Good. When I get to meet him already, he'll get the living hell beaten out of him when he hurts you"

"Hold on a second. I'm supposed to be the one who's suppose to protect you?"

"Hey. You're not the only one. I can defend myself too thank you very much"

"you're not the kiddo I used to know."

"I've been through hell Dave. It's much worse than hell actually, I've seen enough of it that's why I returned"

"What hell?"

Then their conversation was interrupted when John poked his head through the door.

"You two lovebirds better get down, Ric just came in and he'll be happy to see you"

He said and looked at Billie.

"Alright. I'm hungry from the trip. You coming Dave?"

She asked.

"Of course. After two whole years of not seeing you i'd be really happy to accompany you"

He replied. He suddenly carried Billie and John said

"Woah. It ain't your wedding day yet. Just get down, you two lovebirds"

"Cena, stop calling us love birds alright?"

Billie replied.

"Come on kiddo let's go down"

Dave said and with that he put her down and they went down together.

Mark was in the kitchen staring at Billie's dog Sergeant. He was lying down on the rug, looking at the entrance to the dining room hoping to find his master. He was blocking all the noise that was in the dining room where everybody was having a good time. He felt so distressed of what Billie had said to him, _You don't deserve to be called Dad, you betrayed me. _Betrayed… Why did he have to do it? He looked at Major again, who was still in his sad slumber and longing stare at the entrance.

"BILLIE! I thought I'd never see you again!WOOOOOOOOO!"

Ric said and the whole room erupted in laughter, Mark smiled to himself. Ric hugged her tight and she said

"Ric…. Can't breathe. Must need oxygen…."

He released her and she added

"WOOOOOOO!"

Then Sergeant ears pricked up, Mark smiled and whispered

"I think you're master's there Sergeant"

The golden retriever sat up with his ears pricked.

"Mom? How big has Sergeant grown already?"

Billie asked loudly, and all of the sudden the retriever dashed to the entrance, he dodged through the legs of Shawn, Jericho, Hunter and Randy and pounced on Billie.

"Ack! Sergeant! You're so big!"

Billie said through Sergeant's puppy kisses, Mark peeked in the entrance to find the retriever wagging it's tail madly and barked happily. Mark smiled and told Randy

"Never seen that dog happy until now"

"Yeah. I know. Martha told us that Billie saved Sergeant along time ago in the shelter. Guess she was his Savior"

Randy replied. Ric suddenly whipped out his camera and took a picture of it.

"Perfect. Another addition to our family album"

Ric said and pocketed the camera.

"Come on Sergeant, off Billie."

Abe said and Sergeant sat down beside Billie, she sat up, smiled and said

"Well then. I'll just wash my face in the bathroom"

With that Sergeant barked and followed Billie to the bathroom. Martha prepared Billie's food, Servings of spaghetti, chicken, mashed potatoes were on her plate. Dave sat already and started eating while Billie came out of the bathroom and sat beside Dave. Sergeant was on the floor, beside Billie who was on the chair eating. All of the sudden everybody was yawning and retreating to their rooms. The only people left in the room was Dave, Billie and Mark, and Sergeant who was happily licking a bone. Dave stood up washed his plate and told Billie

"I'll wash up now alright?... I'll be in your room"

As the sound of the closing door echoed in the house, Mark sat across Billie and said

"What did you do when you were gone for two years?"

"Are you ready for the things you want to hear?"

She replied, Mark nodded. She went into the kitchen, washed her plate and sat down on the couch and Mark followed suit. Sergeant sat beside her and rested his head on Billie's lap.

"Well then, here goes nothing. Here goes"

She said, she took in a deep breath and looked into Mark's eyes.


	3. flashback part 1

Summary: She had walked out on him on the day he was going to tell her that he was her father. Two years later, she's back, new self, new image and a haunting past. Sequel to forgive me

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything but Billie and her band mates. If I did own the WWE I'd be Vince McMahon who's writing stories.

Chapter 3

FLASHBACK

Dawn was breaking as she stepped down from the plane. She entered the airport and waited for her luggage. Finally, with suitcase and luggage in hand she set out to the street. She pulled up a cab and told him

"Nearest motel please"

The driver replied

"Alright then. First time here miss?"

"Yes"

"From?"

"Indiana"

"Well, pretty far from good ol' Texas"

"Yeah. I just ran away"

"Stowaway kid? Or outcast"

"Just ran"

"Good intentions?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna look for a job here sir"

"Well what ya good at kid?"

"Playing guitar and singing"

"Good. Plenty of places I could recommend you to. We all need good singers here. I'm really sick and tired of country music. What do you sing kid?"

"Rock music"

"Very well. You're gonna be a rising star"

"What's your name sir?"

"The name's Stan Clements, call me Stan. Part time cab driver part time talent searcher What's you're name kid?"

"Name's Billie Jean Sarah Adams. Preferably Billie."

"Nice to meet you kid. I reckon you'll be big here. You can form a band here. I've got a drummer and a really good bassist. They'll do you good"

She smiled and remembered her band, Kyle, Frankie and Jason and she felt guilty.

"What's the matter kid?"

He asked.

"I have a band back home"

She replied.

"It's okay. It takes a long time adjusting here. Since, you'll be staying here. There's no need to pay me for your fare"

"Thank you sir."

"I'm gonna show you the ways around here. You'll be a star kid. You'll be a star soon. Well, we're here. You'll be sharing your room with the drummer and bassist I told you about. Come on"

They stopped in front of a motel. It wasn't like a motel, it was more than a rest house. Billie got her things and they went to the receptionist

"Well, Mr. Clements, I'll add that to your room I suppose?"

The bushy haired receptionist said.

"Please do."

He replied. Then they went to a hallway that was only lighted by a chandelier, at the end of it was a door and they entered it. There was a stony path to lead to a numerous number of houses/cottages. They walked for a few minutes and stopped at the brown colored door with the number 10. It was bigger than the rest of the houses, so maybe it was a bit special. Stan knocked on the door and it was opened by a rainbow haired boy in his twenties.

"Hello Stan"

He said.

"Hello Kev. Nice to see you up and about at this hour"

Stan replied as they entered the house. The floor was carpeted, with paintings hanging on the wall and a beautiful set of furniture surrounding a fireplace. Another man was sitting on the couch with large headphones and was nodding his head to the sound.

"Well Kev, let me introduce to you another member, her name's Billie Adams from Indiana."

Stan said as Kev stood face to face with Billie.

"Nice to meet you kid, welcome to the family, name's Kev. Kevin Franklin, from Ohio"

Kev said and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too"

Billie replied.

"I reckon, I have to introduce you to Jerry over there"

"Okay then."

Kev got a pillow and hurled it toward Jerry.

"Oi! Jerry! Get your ass here. We've got company"

He said. Jerry stood up and took of his headphones with his back turned away from them.

"Sorry. I'm so sorry. I was about to jam away with Red Hot Chili Peppers when you…."  
he said and turned around. He gasped at the moment he saw Billie with his eyes lingering at her smile.

"I…. uh… hi…. The name's Jerry…. Jerry Morgan, from Philadelphia"

He said. Billie smiled and said

"Nice to meet you Jerry"

"Now you've met the family, it's time you better get some rest, I know the trip was long and tiring"

Stan said as he sat on the couch.

"Your room will be in between mine and Jerry's come on. I'll help ya"

Kev said as he brought the suitcase and Billie got the guitar and amplifier. Kev lead the way upstairs to the hallway where there were three colored doors. A white, black and brown one, Kev stopped at the black one and said

"Well, here you go Billie, your room"

He opened the door and went in. Billie followed and was shocked at the walls. It had been covered with posters of rockstars and wrestlers.

"Does he own this place?"

Billie suddenly asked.

"Who? Oh Stan. Yeah, he's a good guy really. The manager gave him this house as an exchange of all the singers and bands he produced"

Kev replied and put down the suitcase in the corner. Billie put down the guitar and amplifier and sat on the bed.

"So how long have you been here?"

"Couple of months, ran away from the house that could never accept my abilities"

"Really?"

"Yeap. They wanted me to become a lawyer of some sort warning me that there'd be no money in the music scene, even threatened to burn the guitar once."

"Woah. So you ran?"

"Yeah. Found my comforts in Wisconsin before moving here"

"Lucky you."

"So what's your reason?"

"Just could not accept my family…."

"feuding or something?..."

"Kinda. Just couldn't accept who was my dad"

"Who is he anyway?..."

"He's…."

Then the door opened to reveal Stan in pajamas.

"Okay you two. No talking right now, we all gotta get some shut eye"

He said, then Kev stood and said

"Well this is goodnight Billie. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yeah. Goodnight Kev"

She replied and he went out the door. Stan looked at her and said

"You two are cute, have some shut eye kid"

He smiled at her and closed the door. Billie stood up and went to the bathroom, after a few minutes of taking a shower, she changed into a Chris Benoit shirt and track pants. She pulled a picture frame and put it on the bedside table. She looked at the picture frame and shed a tear, she closed her eyes and immediately slept. The early rays of sunlight had hit the picture frame, revealing Martha, Abe, Sergeant and her band.


	4. now at home

Summary: She had walked out on him on the day he was going to tell her that he was her father. Two years later, she's back, new self, new image and a haunting past. Sequel to forgive me

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything but Billie and her band mates. If I did own the WWE I'd be Vince McMahon who's writing stories.

Chapter 4

Mark was already carrying Billie to her room, he felt the hot tears of Billie on his clothes. He heard one part of her story, and the heck she wasn't done with it. But she broke down, and he couldn't help but let her stop her story. He knocked on her door and Dave opened it and said

"Is she alright?"

"Just let her sleep. She just came back from the rough journey"

He replied and walked to his room a few rooms away from hers. He sat down on his bed, cried and whispered

"I knew I should have told her about it already, why am I so stupid?"

Dave put Billie on the bed and turned off all the lights. He lied down beside her, and looked at her. The moonlight from the window illuminated her face giving her a glow of some sort. Dave smiled at her, she was still the girl that he fell in love with two years ago. But her features were different. Her once red streak of hair at one side was gone and was replaced by her natural black hair. Her face was a bit pale from the last time he looked at her. She had lost some weight, and gained a bit of muscles. Billie opened her eyes to see that Dave was staring at her. She started to speak but Dave silenced her with a kiss.

"Kiddo, you gotta rest"

He said as he put the blankets over her.

"Dave. I have to wash up and change"

She replied.

"Alright, but don't take to long"

"Maybe…."

"Kiddo…"

"Fine, will do"

She scrambled from the sheets and went to her closet to pull out some clothes and went to the bathroom. Dave smiled and shook his head and thought

'Still the same old her that I used to know'

He pulled out a frame underneath the bed and looked at it. He remembered the times that he and Billie had together before she left. They went to the park that day and they acted like kids, playing on the swings and chasing around the maple trees. As he put down the frame Billie was standing by the bathroom door smiling.

"What?"

Dave asked her

"Nothing"

She replied smiling and lied down beside him.

"I just missed you kiddo"

"Really?... I feel touched"

She laughed and smiled at him.

"Really. I'm not joking,"

"I missed you too Dave"

She kissed his cheek and settled on her pillow. Dave cuddled her and she fell asleep in his arms. Dave looked at her and whispered

"I love you"

He too slept immediately, hugging his kiddo.

It was morning already, 5 am to be exact. Mark was waking up and ready for the new day, they were going to leave tomorrow morning to go to Dallas. He went downstairs to see Billie up and about strumming with her guitar. He always saw her sing but this was the first time to hear her play. She was playing a sad Spanish song he went to the kitchen to find Martha and Abe up also.

"Good Morning Mark"

Martha said and sipped her coffee.

"Morning"

He replied and made his coffee, he was still listening to her play and looked at Abe

"Well Mark, since she'll be staying here, be used to it. She does that every morning"

He said.

"Really now?"

Mark replied.

"Yeap. Don't worry, it's normal"

"Well she's good"

A few minutes later the playing stopped and the door slam.

"Now where is she going?"

He asked Martha.

"Apparently, to her band's meeting place, the maple tree in Old Man Donovan's yard"

She replied.

Billie was walking away from the house, wrapped in her black jacket and still in track pants, an HBK shirt and slippers. She was going to Old Man Donovan's yard once again, after two years. She was nearing the place and pulled up her hood to cover her face. She saw them already there, she approached them.

"Hey. What are you doing here kid?"

Kyle said and stood up. Frankie said

"Come on Kyle, maybe he wants to be friends with us"

She turned around and took of the hood, she faced them and said

"I'm back guys"

And she smiled, they were staring at her as if she was a ghost. Jason was coming back from getting some hot chocolate from Old Man Donovan. He set down the tray on the grass and screamed when he saw Billie.

"Is that you kid?... I can't believe it!"

He hugged her and added

"What happened I mean…."

"Long story"

She replied.

"But it's good to be back"

She added and plopped down beside him. She drank some hot chocolate and then Kyle suddenly spoke up

"It's been two years. What the heck happened?"

"Hello?... I just found out who my real father is"

She replied.

"Who is he?"

"Taker…"

"What….?"

"I said, Taker. The Undertaker, Mark Calloway"

"Oh. THE UNDERTAKER?"

"Surprising isn't it?"

"Yeah. So you'll be traveling and stuff?"

"I guess so. But not all the time, just when there are ppvs"

"So you'll be with the other guys?... I mean. You know?... John Cena? Eddie Guerrero?"

"Yeap."

"What about the band?"

"We'll be starting already"

"When?"

"Today?..."

"We'll be back at the old place. Eternal"

Mark and the others were in the living room talking. Sergeant was resting his head on the carpet while Dave was stroking it's head. The golden retriever yawned a bit and slept, a few moments later the door opened and Sergeant woke up bounded up to Billie once again.

"Sergeant!"

Billie said through puppy kisses.

"Awww…. Come on homie, he's being sweet to ya"

John said and he added

"Hold it up Sergeant"

Then Sergeant sat down and Billie stood up, she went up to her room looking happy. As the door closed Dave said

"Well. That was weird"

"No. Dave, they're gonna perform tonight"

Martha said.

"Where?"

Randy asked.

"Back at old Eternal"

Mark said.

a/n: thanks for those people reviewing! all hugs to ya! WHOOO! anyway, you could read "i'm his kid"because this is the sequel to that. It's optional, because when you get to read that, you'll know all the other details. luv ya guys, for appreciating mah story... it means a lot!


	5. running away from everything again

Summary: She had walked out on him on the day he was going to tell her that he was her father. Two years later, she's back, new self, new image and a haunting past. Sequel to forgive me

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything but Billie and her band mates. If I did own the WWE I'd be Vince McMahon who's writing stories.

Chapter 5

Billie lied down on her bed, smiling at the fact that she was going to perform back at Eternal. Her home base, where she started and she got popular and where she had built her confidence. She looked back at the times there were still a few people coming there, they almost threatened to shut it down. But she along with her band, they made it and finally brought Eternal back to life. They had a regular time spot and people came in mobs or hordes until the place was filled up. People didn't care of they were standing, but they were lucky to be in there listening to them. She was looking at her poster on the ceiling, she was there with the band, and surrounding them was pictures of her favorite wrestlers. A knock disturbed her and she said

"Come in"

The door opened and Mark come into the room and sat on her bed.

"Yeah Mark?"

Billie said, she was still staring at the ceiling.

"Kiddo, I just wanna ask you something"

Mark replied.

"You're asking me already…."

"Not that. Anyway, you're going to Eternal right?"

"Of course. It's been two years, I missed that place and I'm with the guys"

"Question."

"Shoot"

"Well do you body surf? I mean on crowds and stuff?"

"No. You've seen me. Hello?... I was just standing there singing."

"What about?... err…. Do you join battle of the bands and other band contests?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Do you body surf there?"

"I dunno. I forgot, I did once or twice, that's when we won but even if we did win, I ddidn't do that anymore"

"Good"

"Why?"

"Body surfing is bad for your health"

"Really?"

"I cannot allow you to lose your health kid. You're my daughter"

"Fine. Then I won't because I'm not gonnna do that anyway either"

"I'm just…"

"Mark. I know what I'm doing with my life. The heck, you weren't with me for what?... like 21 years?"

"Look kid."

"You know Mark. I could've understood it a long time ago if you told me already…"

"Look…. I …."

"No Mark… because you're a coward! You were to afraid to hurt my feelings or was it you were ashamed because I was the reason that my real mom died?"

"It was…"

"No….. at this rate I won't call you dad. You'll just be known as plain. Mark. You hear me?... Mark!"

With that, Billie grabbed her guitar and amplifier and one backpack. She was rushing out of the room and Mark was following her.

"Where the heck do you think you're going?"

He asked her.

"None of your business I'm 21. You have no control over my life or whatsoever?"

"I care for you."

Billie stopped at the front door and didn't notice that everyone in the living room was looking at her.

"Since when did you care huh? For all those 21 years that I wasn't with you?... When?"

"…."

"Just now because I came back?... or maybe it was just because you felt guilty about me? Or was it the feeling of obligation that you needed to do because mom wasn't here huh?"

"Billie…. Don't"

Martha said and she stood up.

"No. This is something that me and Mark will handle mom."

She replied, she looked at Mark and said

"You never deserved to be a father Mark. NEVER!"

With that she opened the door and slammed it as she went to her old Harley in the garage. She got her things and tied it up at the back and grabbed her helmet and black leather jacket.

"Billie… kiddo…"

Dave started, she was revving up the engine already.

"Dave. This is between me and Mark, I don't want you to butt in please. Everything is still complicated like I left it two years ago."

She replied.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere safe, somewhere where I have a real family"

With that she sped away from the house. Inside the house, Mark was in his room crying, he heard the roar of Billie's engine as it sped away.

"Billie, all I'm trying to do is to repay those 21 years that I wasn't with you"

He whispered. Downstairs they were having a conference.

"I cannot believe she would do that"

Hunter said.

"In all my years, well in the days or weeks that I've known her, I've never seen an outburst like that before"

Ric said.

"I guess it rooted from those two years she was out, I guess she figured out how"

Abe said and looked at Martha.

"Abe's right. I have a feeling that everything was rooted from the day he said that"

Martha said

"But the thing is, I mean. Why didn't Mark tell it sooner?"

Christian said.

"He was so scared that his only daughter my get hurt even more at the fact that she already lost her mother, and she lost her mother because of her"

Glen said and opened a can of root beer.

"Look, we have to look for her too"

Jericho said.

"She said, she's going somewhere safe, and where she has a real family"

Dave said, everyone looked at him and Adam said

"That was the thing she told you before she rode her bike?"

Dave nodded.

"She's going to Old Man Donovan's"

Abe said and looked at Martha and she began to cry.

A/N: sorry for the late update, i just had my entrance exams and i had to study really hard. So here you go, read and review thanks!ü


	6. to old man donovan

Summary: She had walked out on him on the day he was going to tell her that he was her father. Two years later, she's back, new self, new image and a haunting past. Sequel to forgive me

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything but Billie and her band mates. If I did own the WWE I'd be Vince McMahon who's writing stories.

Chapter 6

"I can't believe you're doing this Billie! It's quite unbelievable!"

Old Man Donovan/Fred said as he looked at Billie standing in the doorway.

"Neither can I come on in Billie, you're just in time for practice"

Frankie said as he hoisted the guitar, Kyle got her amplifier and went to the studio downstairs. Billie entered and sat on the couch and Fred gave her hot chocolate.

"Thanks Fred. You sure know how to make me feel better"

She told him as he sat across her.

"No problem kid. I know what you guys want, I'm here supporting you along with Chuck"

He replied.

"Where the heck is Chuck anyway?"

"Well, he's there at Eternal managing, and worried about you kid."

"Me?... Wow. I feel honored"

"He was really worried when you went away, you should have seen the look on his face when he found out. He was like pulling his hair and everything"

"Poor guy"

"I know, he cares about you kid. He was right, you have all the makings of a rock star kid"

"Question is. Could that be ever fulfilled?"

"For me. It will happen"

"Yeah. I hope."

"But you know what? One more thing, you can't run away from your dad forever, he'll be there always watching you."

Billie went down to the studio pretending she didn't hear that as she heard the familiar drums of Kyle fill the room.

Dave sat in Billie's room looking at his laptop, he couldn't understand Billie, running away like that. He understood why, but face it, Mark is her dad will be there forever. He accidentally opened a drawer and found a box. It looked quite old, with the dust accumulating at the sides. He opened it and saw a little ballerina twirling around accompanied by music, there was a picture of Mark and a baby he held close to his face. The baby that he held was Billie, maybe a few days old, because she was still so pink. Suddenly the door opened and it was Mark who walked up to Dave and said

"Why won't she accept it Dave?"

"I guess, you shouldn't have given her away. You could've taken care of her."

He replied.

"But she was so fragile when she was still a kid"

"times change"

"I know, it's hard to believe that you and Billie are in a relationship"

"One! One! Two! Three!"

Kyle said and the music started, Billie was happy already as she practiced with her band, Raw Shapes once again. They already practiced the other songs for tonight and started on a new song.

i lost my way through this days

looking for that same old says

i'll break the silence of your face

to get closer everyday

Chorus:

now I turn around again

looking for a friend

i see your face again, and again

feel me today, cause you're million miles away

and I know, that you know

hear me today, cause you're million miles away

and I know, that you know

i've been calling out your name

every minute it's just the same

cold and hungry shout to me

from this battle that I can't see

(Chorus)

fly down fly away

go down and fly away

fly down fly away

glide away, glide away

fly down fly away

go down and fly away

fly down fly away

glide away, glide away

hear me today, cause you're million miles away

and I know, that you know

hear me today, cause you're million miles away

and I know, that you know

hear me today, cause you're million miles away

and I know……

"That was great Billie! I mean, did you. The heck I don't know what to say.."

Kyle said as he put down his sticks.

"Thanks"

She replied.

Fred was standing outside of the room looking at them and talking to Mark on the telephone.

"Yeah, she's here Mark. Uhuh, yeah, she brought the backpack. She isn't ready to accept some facts Mark, you gotta let her adjust. Okay, yes I won't keep her out of my sight. Well then I'll see you tonight, with the guys? No problem"

With that he closed the phone and looked at them and gave them a thumbs up.

Mark put down the phone and went to the living room.

"Yes, he's there at Old Man Donovan's"

Mark said as he sat down.

"Good. I thought she'd go away again. It was too much"

Abe said as he hugged Martha.

"Fred said, she's got to adjust"

Mark replied.

"ADJUST? Hello Mark, it's gonna be hard time to make her accept that you're her dad"

Adam said as he sipped a can of rootbeer.

"She'll have to accept it then."

Glen said and looked at Ric who was pacing around the room.

"Ric! What the heck are you doing?"

Glen added.

"I'm thinking of a way to convince Billie and let her accept the fact that Mark is her dad"

Ric replied.

"AHA! Mark! Why don't you and Billie go to carnival like before? Remember, you two were bonding on that day. It was like you were best friends"

He added.

"Could be, great idea Ric"

Mark said.

"WHOO! I knew it! WHOO!"

Ric said.

'Problem is, could that work?"

Mark thought.

A/N: everybody who's reading this! I'll be not updating next week so my next update could be 2-3 chapters because of my exams. Sorry… : (


	7. water guns and a flashback

Summary: She had walked out on him on the day he was going to tell her that he was her father. Two years later, she's back, new self, new image and a haunting past. Sequel to forgive me

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything but Billie and her band mates. If I did own the WWE I'd be Vince McMahon who's writing stories.

Chapter 7

Billie's POV

In a few minutes, we'll be going to Eternal, finally I feel better already. For the past few hours we've been practicing, joking, eating, sleeping and practicing again. It feels really after two years of not being with them, right now I'm sitting by the window in Fred's living room and the others are currently sleeping on the couch or on the floor. I feel guilty, yeah I feel guilty, I know I shouldn't have treated Mark like that, but he deserved it, I mean 19 years of not telling me? That's why I ran away, but what would it feel like when I knew that he was my father? Well I'd be in WWF and WWE paperviews with him and having the time of my life. I lived a great life without him, it was only me, Martha, Abe, Sergeant and the guys. I gotta hand it to him, he may not perform if I was with him, because he'll worry about me all the time while he's wrestling, so maybe he did the right thing too. It was really wrong because he didn't tell me earlier, I would've understood it because he's traveling all the time and he may not get to see me most of the time.

"HEY EVERYBODY! GET UP! WE'RE LEAVING IN A FEW MINUTES!"

Fred shouted, I looked at the others and they were still not moving, we're all immune to shouting so there's no effect.

"Kiddo, could ya help me get these lads up, you know the old fashioned way?"

He asked me

"Sure Fred, with pleasure"

I replied with a devilish grin, it's been a while since we did this, because usually everybody's pumped up before going to Eternal, but today was different. We went to the kitchen to grab the water guns, yeah water guns, we'd always do this if someone doesn't wake up immediately. We filled them up and went into the living room and Fred said

"On three, one, two, three!"

"YAAHH!"

We both shouted and started shooting and the guys were shouting already after being hit by the water, that ought to do the trick.

"Alright already, we're up!"

Frankie said whose shirt on the lower part was drenched with water.

"We give up! We're defenseless!"

Josh said with his hands up in surrender.

"Good. You'd better wake up next time, because it'll be buckets already"

I said and laughed.

"Now. Get your asses and change we're gonna be late!"

Fred said and we immediately went to change. I was sporting a baggy jeans held up by my usual armor belt, a legendary-masterpiece-of-art shirt of Nirvana which Kev and Jerry made for me during my first Christmas with them. It was just like yesterday when the turkey incident happened.

FLASHBACK:

"I'm glad we're having Christmas dinner here Kev"

I told Kev aswe sat down near the fireplace with Jerry,we were waiting for Stan for the turkey he was going to bring home. Claire (the bushy haired receptionist from flashback in chapter 3) was making some gravy and stuffing, we just came from another gig, which I'm surprised to say that has been the one of the successful ones we've had. I had no idea that there also a lot of families who were eating out during Christmas Eve, but what the heck, it was fun singing our rock versions of the Christmas carols to them. They even thought we were funny and very talented because we were very original in doing that. They gave us 10,000 smackaroos for each of us, so that was so cool! I bought all of them a gift, even our weird next door neighbor who always makes us hot chocolate after band practice, quite nice of him though. I got Kenny new strings for his bass guitar, and stickers of our all time favorite bands, Beatles, Nirvana, Fozzy and Gun's n Roses. For Jerry, definitely new guitar sticks, he totally whacked them on the last note of "Silent night, of rock" (our silent night jingle, rock version) good thing that was the last song, and those wrap around things for his sticks, he's getting calluses all over again since he removed the protective sheet of the last one. For Chuck, his all time favorite band's special DVD collection, the Beatles, which is a coincidence our favorite band of all time and a sketch of him driving his Cadillac (aside form his taxi, which coincidentally a Cadillac too). For Claire, the dress she was ogling at Saks Fifth Avenue during our trips to the mall for some stuffs and a few Lacoste shirts and more dresses from Prada. Now you're thinking, where the hell did I get all those money from? Well, being the daughter of the Undertaker has it's perks, I get a load of cash, seriously, it's like 40-45 of his salary which he gives me every month so I could buy my stuff too, and that's no WWE tickets yet. He gives them to me for free, which is weird, because before with Martha and Abe I have to earn something before I get it, but in his case, he just practically gives it to me. For out weird next door neighbor, named Ronnie, I gave him those humungous headphones (that all of us in the band have) so he could listen to his classical music to himself, it's just irritating when we're getting our groove, someone disturbs of us with the playing Mozart's or Beethoven's concerto at our peak note. See, but we love him though, we always tell him if we have a big gig and the music's gone and he's watch us. Claire said, that he used to be a luchadore wrestler in the independent circuit, which is totally cool, because he used to wrestle the old stars before they were famous. He has pictures with them on his walls and he's friends with Rowdy Roddy Piper! Which is totally cool and rad, but somehow Claire said it isn't rad or cool but totally lame. Lame? How could she say that a luchadore wrestler is so lame? Why Rey Mysterio was a luchadore too, but he's cool. I heard the doorbell ring, I guess that's Chuck I stood up and went to get the door. I opened it and Chuck rushed in from the freezing weather, he was still freezing, at the fact that he was wearing, dare I say it. Three jackets, five gloves, three bonnets, three shirts, two sets of pants and three scarves around his neck. He brought the two huge brown paper bags to the counter and said

"Claire! I've got the turkey!"

Claire came out of the kitchen in her apron and brought the bags to the kitchen and shut it's door tight. Well then, that's the end for the wafting smell of gravy in here. I scoot over to the Christmas tree and lie down underneath it, that's what I always do when Martha was still cooking Christmas dinner. I love the smell of pine sap, that's always the smell me and Abe smell like after picking out our tree from the forest a few kilometers away. I see the twinkling of the Christmas lights the other decors through the pine. Then I heard some shuffling and was surprised to see Kyle, Jerry and Chuck lying down with me.

"Well is what you do kid back at home?"

Chuck asked me.

"Yeah. I always enjoyed it, it makes me feel like it's a small world"

I reply, but really, our world is a small world and I'm not joking.

"How do you celebrate Christmas back at home Billie?"

Jerry asked me, I smiled and replied

"Back at home, me and dad would cut a tree from the forest and bring it back home. While mom's cooking I lie down underneath the tree and do this. If dad isn't busy taking out all the pine needles from his pants, we'd be playing a snowball fight with my friends outside the house. When it's dinner time, my cousins and I eat together and have a rocking good time after. When it's already tome to sleep we'd usually sneak downstairs and surprise everyone"

Yeah, it's my first Christmas here, and I'm remembering everything back home.

"Guys! I think we have a problem!"

Claire said and all of us rushed to the kitchen, to find the turkey shriveled.

"We've got no more turkey!"

She said and cried, that was the first time I've ever seen her cry. Then all of the sudden I went upstairs and cried too, I felt that Thanks giving wasn't gonna be the same again. I didn't notice that I drifted off to sleep and that was just 7:30 but I didn't care. When all of the sudden I felt someone poking my back.

"Hey. Billie, get up, it's Christmas time! We've got to eat"

I turn around and Kev's face was just a few centimeters away from me and he was smiling and said

"Come on. We don't want the turkey to go to waste do we?"

I stood up and went down stairs, I didn't even care what my hair looked like I was hungry.

Then I saw it, the turkey, it wasn't any ordinary turkey. It was really weird, and there were people that I didn't know who were there. I was staring at the turkey I felt Kev poke me again and said

"Well? Pretty cool huh?"

"Cool? It's radical! It's so original! How did you do it!"

I said. Well there was turkey all right but it was sculpted. Yeah you heard me, sculpted out of Big Macs and Cheese Quarter pounders!

"Well kid I called up McDonalds and they did it"

He pointed to the three guys who were talking with Claire. Now that was what I call a colossal Christmas, I even couldn't stop laughing even though I was trying to sleep that night.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Hey guys! Get your asses down here right now! All the instruments are in the van. Get down now!"

I hear Fred shout. Well good luck to me and the guys though, after two years, I'm back there, ready to belt out the songs I've been dying to sing.

A/N: Here you go guys, well this is the last update and after four days i'll be back with additional updates. Well this is good luck to me on my test... :(... rememeber... : ) the guys/girls who read and review this really rocks... : )


	8. she goes home

Summary: She had walked out on him on the day he was going to tell her that he was her father. Two years later, she's back, new self, new image and a haunting past. Sequel to forgive me

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything but Billie and her band mates. If I did own the WWE I'd be Vince McMahon who's writing stories.

A/N: okay I'm back! I am so sorry for the hold up! I had to study for entrance tests… so please forgive me! I hope you appreciate this chapter!

Chapter 8

Billie's POV

I open a can of root beer and look at my watch, a few minutes past eleven. We just finished playing at Eternal and guess who I saw?... I saw him. With the other guys and I am still shocked at him. Following me around like I'm a three year old which I'm not. Look I want Mark to at least give me space, that's all I ask for! Is that so hard to give?

"Hey kid. We have to drop you back to Mark's place… well your house…"

Fred said as he started the van.

"It's okay…. I understand."

I mutter as I look out the window. I want to run once again, but I can't let that happen anymore. I don't want to repeat what happened when I ran it was horrible.

"Hey Billie…"

Kev said as he looked at me. I look at him and replied

"What?"

"You think you and Dave are getting married?"

I spit some of the root beer on Josh's hat. What a wake up call, but hey…. I never thought about that.

"Are you crazy?... I'm only 21!"

"Even though…. You're past the legal age…."

"So?... it's up to him if he wants to…"

Sounds great! How about Billie Batista?... What the fuck am I thinking!

"Don't forget…. We'll be the best men… if there ever was something like that…"

"Shut up dunderhead. I'm trying to sleep here"

Josh muttered as he threw his hat at Kev.

"Sorry man"

I said as Josh put up his feet.

"No prob…"

He muttered. I'm wishing this ride would never end.

Mark's POV

She still had it in her. She is still the rocker that she is, she hasn't changed, but the hatred in her has grown while she was gone. She even doesn't want to call me dad. I know how it feels Billie, I feel your pain… but can't you just accept the fact that I couldn't tell you? Do you still love me as a dad? Or maybe not.

"Hey Ric! Where's the hot sauce?"

Jericho said as he looked under the box of pizza.

"It's with Dave!"

Ric replied as he was still washing the dishes. I miss her so much, she's having a hard time accepting it. Doesn't she know I love her that much? So she wouldn't suffer the pain of missing me every time there's a show?

"I'll be going up!"

I suddenly said and went to my room upstairs. I locked the door and collapsed on the bed, it feels like the world is so dark. I went to side of the bed and pull out a frame out of the drawer. I feel so guilty, why did this have to happen?

Ric's POV

I hear the doorbell ring, I guess that's Billie already. I hear the usual running of Jericho's boots and he yells

"I'll get it!"

"Not if I get there first!"

John yells and races Jericho and they collide with each other and fall to the floor. I see Dave calmly stood up and walked to the door and looks at them and said

"Tsk. It's as easy as pie"

"Shut up Dave"

Jericho said and Dave opens the door. Billie stands there with her guitar and Dave carries it for her she laughed and said

"What the hell happened to you two?"

"Their usual racing antics"

I reply she comes over to me and said

"Where's Mark?"

Woah. She's looking for Mark, that's surprising.

"He's in his room"

I reply, Randy enters and said

"Well you're home late kid."

"Randy I'm not a three year old"

She replies.

"Yes you are."

"Shut up, I'm going up"

She goes up the stairs and I hear the door slam to her room. I look at Randy and said

"She was looking for Mark"

Everyone looked at me and Adam emerged from the kitchen and said

"What? She was looking for Mark?"

I nodded my head.

"Well, it looks like she's gonna have the peace talks with him then"

Jericho said.

"I really hope so… because I can't bear another day that she has to seat at exactly 5 chairs away from where he's seating"

Christian said as he sat beside Jericho. I nodded my head and I wish they really do it, I really hope.

Dave's POV

I look at Billie as she emerged from the bathroom in track pants and her sweat shirt. She sat on the bed and said

"I'm going to talk to Mark"

I nodded and replied

"about time…"

"Doesn't necessarily mean that I can call him dad after that talk"

"Billie…."

"True Dave…"

"Billie, it's time you need to fix up you and Mark's relationship. You really have to face the fact that he's your dad…. He's you're one and only dad"

"I have Abe."

"I mean Mark is your biological father. He suffered enough when your mother died just to give birth to you"

"Why didn't he take care of me then? Was I such a problem? Am I the reason that made his whole self collapse?"

I stared at her and was shocked. This is not the Billie that I used to know, this is not the Billie that I fell in love with.

"What's happening to you kid?... You weren't this way before."

"After two years of rediscovering my self, my true self I found it was the right time to 'evolve' into a new person"

"Evolving huh?"

She just looked out the window and muttered something that I couldn't hear.

"It's just not the same Dave, you're right I'm not the same"

She whispered I sat beside her and looked at her.

"Everybody changes kid, it's okay, but I'm just getting used to your changes…"

I hugged her and felt her warm hands entwine in mine.

"I hate my life"

"Don't hate it…. Just fix the bumps"

She broke away from the hug and stood up and went to the door I suddenly said

"Where in the hell's name are you going?"

She smiled and replied

"I'll just talk to Dad"

She went out and I smiled, guess those bumps in life are worth it after all.


	9. going to someone's room

Summary: She had walked out on him on the day he was going to tell her that he was her father. Two years later, she's back, new self, new image and a haunting past. Sequel to forgive me

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything but Billie and her band mates. If I did own the WWE I'd be Vince McMahon who's writing stories.

Chapter 9

Billie's POV

I walk down the familiar hallway of the house. It hasn't changed much, there were just a few pictures added. I see the old pictures of me and Abe and a few pictures of Mark and the guys. I guess Mark is right, I really look like him, but I still don't understand why he left me in the care of Martha or my "mom". I stood in front of the door where Mark stayed, there were the Taker signs and the pictures of everybody and I glance at a picture that I haven't seen before. I look at it closely and see Mark still young and a baby in his arms and that baby was…

"Yeah that's you Billie"

A familiar voice said, I froze and turn around to see that Mark was watching over me.

"So, I guess I gotta talk to you"

I reply, considering we were in the hallway he replied

"Well let's sit down"

"Here?"

"Yeah, the hallway's carpeted and it's comfortable"

"Alright"

"Sssssshhhhhh…"

Ric said as he heard Mark and Billie talk. The others were in the living room and shut down the lights trying to listen to them talk face to face for the first time. He was actually happy that Billie would probably straighten out the relationship they had as father and daughter.

"Ric. Are you crying?"

Jericho asked as the nature boy's eyes began to twinkle. Ric shook his head and replied

"I got something in my eye, don't bother and ssshhhh… keep quiet I want to listen"

We sat in silence for a while, I am nervous because I didn't know what to say now. I was so bent in my anger I guess I forgot what to say to him. I looked at him and saw his brown eyes twinkle and a tear roll down his cheek.

"I really wanted to say this to you a long time ago"

He started.

"what?"

I replied.

"Remember when we were in the carnival?"

"Yeah."

Welli was supposed to tell you that you were my kid"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I kinda got scared and worried because…"

"you were afraid that I might get really angry at you?"

"Yeah."

"It wouldn't hurt much if you told me sooner."

"Well that was a fault on my part too."

"Why didn't you take care of me?"

"I cared for you. I was the one who gave you the merchandise and the tickets to every show"

"So you were the one who was providing those stuff for me"

"Yeah. Sorry about that"

"You shouldn't be sorry because you did your part of taking care of me"

"I gave you to Martha and Abe so you would be closely supervised because if you were under my care you wouldn't be the beautiful kiddo you are today"

"Good reason"

I chuckled and he chuckled also. That was the first time I heard him do that and it made me smile.

"You know what?"

He said.

"What?"

I replied.

"It's the first time I saw you smile up close"

"Really?"

"Yeah., and you have the prettiest smile for a kid like you."

"It's not often that I see you smile with me. You smile a lot with Dave and I gotta say, he's really faithful to ya"

"Really?"

"He waited for you to come back and I know what's going on between you two"

"So you just learned about it now?"

"Nah. They all told me about it"

"I see. Ric couldn't keep his mouth shut huh?"

"I guess and Dave asked me something… and errr that's it"

The door of my room suddenly opened and Dave was stretching and yawning. Then I heard a frustrated scream downstairs

"Damnit Dave! You ruined the moment!"

It was Ric and I suddenly laughed and Mark laughed too and pretty soon I heard everyone laughing.

"The next time you eavesdrop guys make sure you're not in the living room"

Mark said and laughed some more. All of us had a good five minutes of laughing. Then I smiled at him and said

"Thanks dad for making me laugh a lto again"

And then he smiled and I saw the tears come down.

Mark's POV

"She did it! She said it!"

IU heard Ric say and I felt the tears come down my face as I heard her say the word. Dad. She smiled and hugged me and I felt the warm touch of my daughter's hug my cold self. I buried my head on her shoulders and whispered

"Thanks kid. I love you"

And she replied

"I love you too dad"

I could hear all of them screaming happily and Dave watched me and caught my eye and he smiled. Somehow I could feel that my future son in law is going to be one hell of a great guy. I almost slipped it when I told Billie about that.


End file.
